Funds are requested to support The Third International Biennial Symposium on Ocular Regeneration: Tissue Engineering and the Eye to be held October 11th in the Starr Center for Scientific Communications at the Schepens Eye Research Institute (SERI). The meeting is co-organized by Drs. Michael Young PhD, Director of Minda de Gunzburg Center for Retinal Regeneration, Co-chair of the Harvard Medical School Department of Ophthalmology Ocular Regenerative Medical Institute and Demetrios G. Vavvas MD, PhD, Co-Director of the Harvard Medical School Department of Ophthalmology Ocular Regenerative Medical Institute. This meeting will build on the strong successes of the first two biennial meetings held in October 2014 and October 2016. Degenerative eye diseases such as AMD and retinitis pigmentosa affect millions of people in USA and the world and result in the majority of irreversible blindness in the developed world. Ophthalmology has been at the forefront of regeneration and tissue engineering with 3D retina in a dish and with the first in man embryonic stem cell transplant for Stargardt's and ?dry? Age Related Macular Degeneration (AMD) and provides the unique ability to directly observe and monitor micro-anatomy and function. Additional progress in the field of engineering with microfabrication, 3D-printinig and automation has heralded a new era of cooperation in the two fields of biological regeneration and engineering. We feel that the cross-pollination between these two fields will lead to synergistic results and this symposium aims to act as a catalyst for further collaboration. The goal of this conference is to stimulate discussion and collaborations aimed at elucidating the advances and potential uses of tissue engineering in ocular regeneration. This meeting will be distinct in its format, allowing significant time for discussion and inclusion of speakers who are not in the ophthalmology field but study the principles of tissue engineering and regeneration. It will also aim to have active trainee participation and to inspire the next generation of scientists. Prof and Chair Joan Miller will deliver a summary and concluding remarks. Sample topics to be covered include: ?How do mammalian cells receive information from the materials in their environment?, ?3-dimensional living retinal grafts using hydrogel based biopolymers?, ?Bioinspiration and biomimetics in tissue engineering.? ?Biomaterial scaffolds to restore normal tissue function in vivo?, and others. To encourage the new generation of scientists, travel awards will be provided to attract graduate students and fellows, with a particular emphasis on under-represented minorities and persons with disabilities.